Miss Baltimore Crabs
by Eva Loves You
Summary: The year is 1935 and Velma is entering the Miss Baltimore Crabs pageant and feels competition from another contestant. Her mother has always told her to do anything to win. Will she? Please read and review :


Baltimore 1935

"Do what ever it takes to win" That's what Velma's mom always told her when she entered beauty contests. She didn't know what her mom meant back then but she did now. She had been entering contests ever since she was five and had never lost one yet. She never understood it. Sometimes she had to admit to herself that some of the other girls were more talented, answered their interview questions better, or sometimes even prettier. What she learned later on shocked and even disgusted her.

When she was eighteen she had entered the Miss Baltimore Crabs pageant and as her mom said it would be the pageant that would change her whole life. The prizes were definitely worth fighting for: a modeling contract, a new car, a college scholarship a, a huge cash prize, plus an appearance and several advertisements. There was a girl in the pageant named Abigail. Abigail was drop dead gorgeous and had features like a porcelain doll and like Velma she had been winning pageants since she was really young. She was a really good pianist and could also sing, which was much better then her own baton routine but the thing that worried Velma the most about Abigail was the fact that she was nice. Not fake beauty pageant nice either but she was really nice. Velma could tell as she watched Abigail constantly talking to the other contestants during the rehearsals and during the preliminary rounds even when the judges weren't around. Velma wasn't nice especially not to the competition and when Abigail tried to talk to her she just gave her a superior look and walked off. Nice girls finish last that's what her mom always told her, but it seemed like Abigail was going to finish first. She was definitely going to be voted Miss Congeniality and the judges loved her already. It felt as if there was no need to even compete against her.

"Abigail, everyone already knows you are going to win we should just quit now!" another contestant named Melissa exclaimed.

"I don't care who wins as long as we all have fun." Abigail told her and it made Velma want to barf. She had been in plenty of pageants where girls said the same thing but never meant it, and the most nauseating thing about Abigail saying it was that Velma actually believed every word of it.

"I should just drop out! There is no way I'm going to beat that girl" Velma cried to her mom. She would rather quit then come second in a beauty pageant.

"Velma please! I didn't work this hard to let you quit so some goody two shoes can win! You will stay in this pageant and you will win!" Her mother declared.

"But mom that girl is better then I am! She's pretty, talented and actually nice!" She whined. Her mom sighed and fixed her cold blue eyes on Velma and said "It's time I let you in on a little secret. You weren't always better then the other girls in those other pageants. Some times I had to do things so you can win."

"Things? What things?" Velma asked confused.

"Sexual things for the judges. If I did it they will vote for you and that's why you've never lost a pageant before." Velma couldn't help but be disappointed. She thought she had won those beauty contests the honest way but she didn't. She only won because her mom was putting out! It was just plain gross!

"Don't look so disgusted! I know you aren't so innocent! You don't think I know you aren't a virgin?" Velma looked shocked. That was something she didn't know her mom knew about. She was always gone and she often brought guys home from school. She had a bad reputation around school but she didn't care she figured all of those girls were jealous because she was pretty and she had won a lot of pageants. So what if their boyfriends wanted to do her? They should have put out in the first place.

"I've never done anything like that to win, though! That's different!" She protested.

"No you haven't done anything like that to win before but you are now!"

"What are you talking about? You don't honestly expect me to sleep with them do you?" Velma asked her mom horrified. She had to be kidding! Her mom really expected her to sleep with the judges just because she did it for her in the past? Plus, these guys weren't like the ones she slept with in high school. She only did it with cute guys and all of the judges were old and ugly!

"Don't you want to win? I don't think they are interested in me but I've seen them looking at you. They look at that Abigail girl too but I don't think she's willing to put out to win but you are." Her mom was right she did want to win but did she really want it so bad that she would be willing to put out to men who were so ugly they had to be rich to get a girl to even look at them?

"Velma it's up to you but you aren't dropping out. Either you enter the contest honestly and lose to Abigail or …"

"Do what you have to do to win." Velma said finishing her mom's favorite saying and now she knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Right, so Saturday is the big night are you going to do it or not?" Her mother asked her even though they both knew the answer.

Velma had been busy the days before the pageant and not working on her baton routine but opening her legs and letting those ugly older guys do it to her and giving them oral sex if that's what they desired. Most of them weren't very good and the couple of guys who decided to pleasure her by putting their head between her legs did anything but that. It was like they hadn't been with a woman in years. She figured a few bad sexual encounters were worth it and that Saturday to the surprise of the other contestants she was crowned Miss Baltimore Crabs.


End file.
